OGAWARA E GUAINUMBY
by Ephemerom
Summary: Mais de 10 anos depois de vencer Hades, Seiya se perde entre o mundo material e a rotina..é quando um beijaflor brasileiro chega para mudar sua vida.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence unicamente a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos são reservados. Rita Guainûmby é uma personagem de minha criação. A música incidental é de Milton Nascimento.

PRÓLOGO

"Beija-flor me chamou, olha…  
Lua branca chegou na hora..."

Estávamos sentados nas escadarias da casa de Áries...a Lua subira no céu lentamente e aqueles raios cor de prata iluminavam o rosto tão abatido de Rita...Rita...como era possível alguém do coração de ouro como o dela...como era cabível alguém que possuía aquela luz interior e aquela beleza absurda ter uma doença tão cruel...algo tão difícil...o que será que esta pessoa fez aos deuses para que eles a castigassem assim?

Tão frágil e tão pequena...Como um beija-flor...Quando Aldebaran me contou certa vez do significado do nome dela passei a acreditar no misticismo que existe nos índios brasileiros...Quais seriam os oráculos que os pais da criança consultaram para saber quão perfeito iria ser este nome para ela?

Sentia-me inseguro perto dela...Queria abraçá-la...Mas nem isso eu poderia fazer...Tinha medo de machucá-la...De fazê-la sentir aquela dor incalculável dos seus músculos tensos e frágeis ao mesmo tempo...Queria beijar seu rosto...Sentir o perfume dos seus cabelos e a doçura de sua pele...Mas a coragem me faltava...

O silencio quebrado por um sorriso dela...Seu sorriso que cantava sem voz...A musica que emanava de seu ser...A musica que era sua vida...

"O beija mar me deu prova  
Uma estrela bem nova  
Na luminária da mata  
Força que vem e renova"

A voz saia de sua garganta como se fosse um verdadeiro passaro a cantar...até mesmo aquilo parecia doer...mas quando ela soltava seu ser era como se tudo fosse embora...e então via-se aquela força de Guainumby... aquilo que move a todos nós... aquilo que me fez amá-la e querê-la...pois via naquela moça de pele morena a garra que me era saudosa...a luta que me fazia feliz...a vida que tinha se ido após tantas batalhas...pois a felicidade e a paz que conquistamos para o mundo não eram minhas até aquele momento...até o momento em que seus olhos miravam o céu estrelado e seu cantar entrava na minha alma...

"Beija-Flor de amor me leva  
Como o vento levou a folha"

Deixe-me ir com você, Rita...não pertenço mais a este lugar...este que me foi tão caro durante tanto tempo ja não é mais meu lar...meu lar é o teu coração e eu não quero me separar dele nunca mais...

Tanto para falar a ela...tanto para amar...e eu não conseguia interrompe-la...eu não poderia, como sempre... eu desejava dizer-lhe mas perto da voz daquele anjo negro...eu ao menos ousava dirigir-lhe a palavra...

"Minha Mamãe soberana  
Minha Floresta de jóia  
Tu que dás brilho na sombra  
Brilhas também lá na praia"

Era uma lagrima no canto dos olhos dela? Era a saudade daquela maravilhosa e verde terra sul-americana? O canto dela trazia o perfume daquele país encantado...e o sangue que corria em suas veias, no recordar dos irmãos brasileiros nas florestas, poderia ser o meu...esse meu sangue que esta sujo de guerras e destruição...de covardia e degradação de espirito...o que acontecera comigo estes ultimos anos? Porque eu me fechara daquela maneira?...

"Beija-Flor me mandou embora  
Trabalhar e abrir os olhos"

Ela não iria mais voltar, eu sabia. Aquela era sua maneira de dizer adeus...sua dor diminuira tanto com o tratamento dado pelos cavaleiros budistas e ela, então, realizaria o sonho de criança...cantar era sua vida, fato consumado...eu não teria espaço no espirito livre da india Guainumby...mesmo que Rita pudesse me amar...Eu teria que ir também...seguir o curso das minhas realizações...e fazer o que ela me aconselhara...ser eu mesmo era um desafio após tanto tempo...mas era o que eu faria...por ela...

"Estrela d'Água me molha  
Tudo que ama e chora  
Some na curva do rio  
Tudo é dentro e fora  
Minha Floresta de jóia"

Uma pequena falha na canção...cristais caiam pelo seu rosto...Envolvi seus ombros com meu braço e ela encostou-se em meu peito. Abraçava a minha alma gemea sabendo que dela me separaria, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Minhas lagrimas misturaram-se as dela silenciosas...e meus labios tocaram seus cabelos perfumados...Não sei quanto tempo se passou daquele jeito...realmente não sei...Subitamente ela me fitou...seus olhos como duas pérolas negras percorreram os meus e senti o beijo no canto de minha boca. O toque de sua mão como seda no meu rosto...e minha solidão foi ainda mais forte...e meu amor maior que o universo...

"Tem a água  
tem a água  
tem aquela imensidão  
tem sombra da Floresta  
tem a luz do coração  
Bem-querer..."

O navio se afastou no mar azul cristalino e ela não se virou para despedir...nem mesmo sabia que eu estava ali vendo sua partida...Naquele momento eu lembrava da primeira vez que fui ao Brasil, numa viajem de negócios...tudo era mais cor, mais luz, mais vida...tudo era, o que hoje sei, Rita Guainumby. Alegria de viver, luta, garra, força de vontade e esperança...tudo ali se resumia ao que eu fui um dia e ao que eu desejo retornar a ser...retornar a viver Seiya Ogawara...por ela.

INICIA...

N/A: Enfim parece que desencruei...é assim...fico uns 6 meses sem escrever e de repente surgem as pérolas...

Fiz este fic pensando já em uma idéia que eu tinha mas não sabia como coloca-la no papel...quando surgiu o desafio da Briefs, tudo ficou claro e comecei a bolar as coisas...demorou pra sair de vez...mas agora veio...pelo menos alguma coisa!

Porque "inicia" e não o "continua"? Porque na verdade estamos começando pelo final...e eu agora vou contar o inicio de tudo...a história de Ogawara e Guainûmby.


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya pertence ao aclamado e odiado mestre Masami Kurumada, apesar da cronologia desta fic ser do meu jeito e da pequena Rita Guainumby ser minha criação...assim como o Deba ser mineiro... A música incidental é de Maria Rita Mariano – Véro.

OGAWARA E GUAINUMBY

CAPÍTULO I

"Sinto o baque do avião pousando mais uma vez. Naquele mês já havia tido essa sensação de dor de cabeça diversas vezes, pelo menos umas 20, mas aquela era tão diferente das outras...o amarelo ocre que estava sobre os prédios da Grécia me fazia recordar que estava voltando pra casa."

- Finalmente...

"O que se vê é vero

o teu sabor eu quero

mas nem só beleza eu vi"

Suspirou profundamente e nem percebeu a comissária de bordo sorrindo ao seu lado, com expressão de quem se compadece por um companheiro de viagens tão cansado quanto ela.

- Sr. Ogawara?

Ela chama baixinho e o rapaz se espanta um pouco ao saber-se observado e distraído. Realmente estava precisando de férias! Nem ao menos se recordava como era estar em casa novamente... Pegou então a bengala de prata e gelo que Hyoga moldara tão perfeitamente para ele e logo saiu para sentir o cheiro inconfundível de sua terra. Como podia ter esse carinho imenso pela Grécia? Nem pelo Japão se sentia assim...Percebeu então o carro negro a aguarda-lo e fez uma careta cansada, não agüentava mais ser servido assim...depois de tanto tempo servindo alguém, não suportava a idéia de depender de outros. Mas assim tinha que ser...ja se passaram 10 anos, e as coisas mudaram.

Seiya sentou-se no banco de trás, abrindo uma janela para observar a rua...qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu um frigobar lotado de cervejas geladas!

- Saori, você é mesmo demais!

Ela havia ligado no dia anterior avisando que não poderia estar quando ele chegasse, afinal comemorava-se o término das Batalhas do Norte nas terras de Asgard aquela semana e ela com certeza acompanharia seu marido, Frey, nos festejos. Ainda hoje eram muito amigos, mas com essas lembranças Pégaso se sentia, de tempos em tempos, muito sozinho. Antes se vangloriava de poder escolher...hoje a solidão o tinha escolhido. Shina se mudara recentemente com Shura para a Espanha, ambos queriam que o pequeno Henrique nascesse na terra do pai; e Ikky encontrou em Mino a delicadeza do que perdeu e a força que precisava para continuar, antes nunca imaginaria os dois juntos...agora não conseguiria vê-los separados! Com certeza se sentia feliz por cada uma dessas pessoas e seus relacionamentos eram maravilhosos, mas a saudade de algo que nunca teve fez com que Seiya buscasse algo que o fizesse esquecer.

"Vi cidades degradadas

pessoas desamparadas

nas grades da solidão"

Logo após a luta travada contra Hades, descobriu-se a possibilidade do cavaleiro ficar paraplégico. Foram dias e noites de oração constante e intervenções dos deuses no processo...mas a vida nunca seria tão fácil, e por mais que Athena quisesse não poderia cura-lo por completo, ou então ele jamais teria o aprendizado que precisava. Depois de quase 6 meses de coma completo, Pégaso acordou. Demorou a recobrar suas memórias e movimento, mas sobrevivera. Todos ajudaram, o apoiaram e participaram ativamente do que chamou-se "renascimento do cavalo alado", o que ocorreu em menos de 1 ano surpreendeu até mesmo o próprio Seiya...

"- Pelo jeito não é só a fênix que renasce das cinzas..."

Brincava Ikky, enquanto via o amigo se esforçando nos estudos...Estudos? É, ele jamais conseguiria ser o cavaleiro que era antigamente, não conseguiria proteger sua deusa com punhos nunca mais...então, resolveu proteger Saori Kido...com palavras.

Hoje Seiya Ogawara era um nome conhecido mundialmente na advocacia, tratava dos negócios da Fundação Graad & Sólon e apresentava palestras para outras grandes empresas. PHD em relações internacionais, estava sendo cogitado para ser um dos representantes da ONU no próximo ano, defendendo com fervor países emergentes como China, Índia e Brasil. Sentia-se tentado a ajudar povos que sofriam com desigualdades o que ele sofreu por obrigação nos treinamentos e batalhas – violência, fome, doença...Algo inconcebível quando tantos tinham todo o resto em suas mãos mesquinhas. Era uma distancia enorme daquele que um dia foi tachado de burro, tapado e despreocupado.

Mas tinha momentos que era exatamente o que ele queria voltar a ser...

"Fogos nos campos nas matas

queima de arquivo nas praças

chovia nas ruas do meu coração"

Sentia-se absurdamente cansado, esperava que aquelas férias pudessem faze-lo retornar pelo menos um pouquinho do que ele fora...pensava que lutar em batalhas era muito mais fácil que visitar uma favela do Rio de Janeiro ou uma aldeia de portadores de HIV na África...Talvez tenha, apenas e tão somente, perdido um pouco das esperanças na vida...e isso, mais que tudo, o entristecia...E a deusa Athena já tinha percebido isso...além de outros deuses que não cabe-se nomear...e também Aquele que é chamado de desconhecido...eles esperavam apenas o momento certo.

"O que se vê é vero

o teu sabor eu quero

mas nem só beleza eu vi"

Aproximavam-se agora dos templos sagrados e o ex-cavaleiro sentiu cosmos conhecidos...um deles chamou-lhe a atenção pela alegria costumeira e pela ansiedade...ampliou um pouco o seu, jamais esqueceria de como faze-lo apesar de não ser nada daquilo que já foi, e o outro respondeu com felicidade...o carro estacionou na frente das casas zodiacais e, desatando a gravata, Seiya saiu para o ar quente da tarde no Santuário. Um sorriso lhe estampava o rosto enquanto aquela gargalhada inconfundível o aguardava nas escadarias da primeira casa... Pégaso se adiantou abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa...

- Grande Aldebaran! Não acha que esta na casa errada, não?!

Mais uma gargalhada e o cavaleiro de Touro recebe o amigo com um caloroso aperto de mão seguido de abraço...

- Uai, você bem sabe que Kiki quase nunca fica por aqui agora...a estada dele em Jamiel ta mais longa por conta daquele rabo de saia que ele encontrou naquele fim de mundo...

Enquanto os dois conversavam, iam tirando as bagagens do carro sem pressa nenhuma e colocando no começo da escadaria...e rindo, é claro!

- Eita lugarzinho pra se enfiar, né, Seiya? Onde já se viu...O que bem sei é que ele me deixou tomando conta daqui...e agora essa é mais minha casa do que dele.

- Fico imaginando alguém chegando em Áries e dando de cara com um grandalhão de um chifre só...

O ex cavaleiro de pégaso quase tomou um safanão do colega...subiu alguns degraus sem dificuldade fazendo uma careta de descaso para Aldebaram:

- Quem diria!!! Até hoje consigo escapar do terrível touro!

- Sem problemas, fica sem comer o tutu de feijão.

O japonês se vira no mesmo momento quase perdendo o equilíbrio...um misto de surpresa, alegria e decepção em seu rosto...O cavaleiro de ouro sabia como domar aquele pégaso muito bem...pelo estomago!

- Isso não vale, Deba!

O grande ri-se do bico do amigo, logo o ultrapassando entrando na casa de Áries, diga-se de passagem, impregnada com o cheiro característico da comida brasileira...Seiya adentra a sala e fica com água na boca...

- Nossa, nunca comi um igual, Aldebaram...nem mesmo no Brasil!

- Opa, isso é que é elogio!

Brinca o cavaleiro enquanto vai dar uma espiada na cozinha...

- Deixa tudo aí, garoto, e relaxa que ainda tem algumas coisas pra fazer antes de comermos! Enquanto isso...

Ele volta com um copo e entrega a Seiya, que sorri enquanto sentava no beiral da escadaria olhando o mar ao longe...o mesmo sorri, sem ao menos acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo...subitamente sente seu olhar umidecer...

- Caramba, Deba...eu senti muita falta de tudo isso, viu?

O copo tinha a maravilhosa caipirinha que Aldebaram fazia...ficou emocionado não pelo que tinha nas mãos...mas pelo que tinha ao seu entorno. Aquele cuidado palpável do seu amigo no retorno dele.

Depois de alguns anos, os cavaleiros começaram a se afastar do Santuário, não era mais necessário permanecer ali. Grande parte dos cavaleiros de bronze seguiram os passos de Seiya e foram estudar, se formar para o mundo...para protege-lo de forma diferente, já que neste momento não haviam guerras ou batalhas a serem travadas. Os dourados simplesmente foram viver suas vidas, a maioria voltou a terra natal. Alguns iam e vinham as casas zodiacais...um dos poucos que permaneceu na Grécia foi Aldebaram, coisa que Seiya nunca entendera, sendo que o Brasil era um local tão perfeito, mas foi por Deba permanecer no templo que pégaso soube o quão amigo eles poderiam ser. Sua irrestrita paixão pelo país de proporções continentais da América do Sul o atraiu a Touro e vice-versa. Se tornaram grande amigos, mesmo com as viagens constantes de Seiya.

"Vi cidades turbulentas

chacinas sanguinolentas

pensei que morava nas terras do mal"

O rapaz agora voltava mais uma vez...e sentia que era diferente...sabia que ficaria algum tempo a mais por ali. Sua casa, a de Sagitário, tão longe da do amigo...De alguma forma sabia que não permaneceria por lá nesse período...de alguma forma, na verdade, tinha certeza que depois dessas férias nada seria como antes...Riu-se do que pensou, achando aquilo deveras piegas e sem sentido...tomou mais um gole da bebida e então viu que não estava sozinho tinha algum tempo...

- Ta tudo bem nessa cachola vazia?

- (risos) Ta é cheia demais, Deba, acho que é esse o problema!

- Aqui num é pra isso não, você veio ou não tirar férias? Mas eu não te culpo, esses são seus primeiros momentos aqui...é que nunca te vi tão pensativo! Até pareceu importante!

Seiya deu um soco leve no ombro do amigo enquanto pegava um punhado de amendoins na cumbuca do lado...

- Eu dei uma passada lá na sua terra mês passado...

Aldebaram revirou os olhos...ele estava fugindo da conversa séria de novo...desde que Seiya começou esses trabalhos sociais fingia estar sempre bem, fingia que não era com ele...talvez por pensar que seus problemas eram pequeninos perto daquelas outras pessoas...mas, era o que Deba sempre dizia - copiando Adoniram Barbosa -, "Deus da o frio conforme o cobertor"...Seiya não entendia isso...

"Choro dos filhos, maldades

fora dos trilhos, cidades

pensei que sonhava e era tudo real"

- Em Minas?

- É...em Belo Horizonte...

- Eu não sou de lá, não...minha família mora mais pro interior mesmo...Aiuruoca...

- Ai...o que?

- (risos) Esquece, baixinho...

De repente o cavaleiro de ouro fica pensativo e distante...murmurando...

- Deixa pra lá...

E Touro olha o horizonte...recordando de coisas, pensando no quanto também se sentia cansado e velho...mas tudo ia mudar...de esguelha observou o amigo, tudo vai mudar...daqui a pouco...

- Segura a onda, rapaz que vou olhar como esta àquela couve lá dentro...

- É...já to sentindo o cheiro dela daqui mesmo...quer ajuda em alguma coisa, Deba?

Seiya se levantava e Aldebaram já praticamente entrara na casa, quando escutaram um barulho de carro...O mais velho sorriu abertamente e esqueceu de tudo indo correndo escadaria abaixo e o mais novo, sem entender, permaneceu a observar tão somente...algo apertando em seu coração que jamais se explicaria...

E os deuses sorriam...

"O que se vê é vero

o teu sabor eu quero

e a tua beleza eu vi"

- Iyra Toribeté!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ela tinha a cor da terra...o mistério da noite em seus olhos...a alegria da vida em seu sorriso...a força da mata em seu caminhar...e ele se hipnotizara pela sua beleza...a beleza índia daquela moça...

- Guainûmby!!!! Que saudade d'ocê, Ritinha...

Depois do longo abraço, em que Aldebaram a levantou...ele riu-se colocando-a de volta no chão...

- Se bem que de "inha" num tem mais nada, heim? Ta mais é pra Ritão, agora! (risos)

- Iyra!!!!

Responde sem graça a menina-moça que se apoiava levemente no grandioso cavaleiro...agora, percebendo que não estavam sozinhos, ficou ainda mais sem graça. Aldebaram percebeu isso e também o olhar de peixe-morto do amigo...com um sorriso os apresentou:

- Ritinha, este é meu amigo Seiya Ogawara...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram de espanto...o nome dele era conhecido mundialmente, jamais imaginava que ele era um antigo cavaleiro!

- Seiya, esta é minha sobrinha...Rita Guainûmby

Sobrinha? Tinha entendido direito??? Como é que pode o Deba não ter contado nada pra ele, se perguntava...e dentro de todos os pensamentos aturdidos, Seiya demorou alguns segundos a mais para perceber que a moça estendera-lhe a mão:

- É um enorme prazer conhece-lo, Sr. Ogawara! Conheci alguns de seus projetos no Brasil...

Ele retomou a postura e lhe apertou com leveza a mão da índia:

- Pode me chamar de Seiya, er...Gaum...Guaim...

- Rita é mais fácil...acredite!

Retrucou Aldebaram...colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo sem graça e da sobrinha recém-chegada. O anfitrião, então, tratou de coloca-los para dentro da casa...

- As minhas couves devem estar queimadas!...ai ai ai...

Correndo desesperado, Deba deixou-os...e Seiya se viu obrigado a conversar com ela, sem demonstrar o magnetismo que seus olhos tinham para com todo seu ser...

- Sente-se! Deve estar cansada...é uma viajem cansativa do Brasil para cá...Quer que eu busque alguma coisa para você?

- Ah...daqui a pouco meu tio traz pra mim...sei como ele é...

Mal Rita acabou de falar e Aldebaram adentrou a sala trazendo uma refrescante limonada gelada:.

- Eu não disse?

Ela pisca sapeca para Seiya e este fica absolutamente encantado com as atitudes dela...

"Vi uma estrela luzindo

a minha porta bateu

querendo me namorar

lua cheia clareava

imaginei que sonhava e era tudo real"

- Segura as pontas aí que ta quase pronto, Ritinha...Ei, Seiya, ela deu aulas no seu projeto de Vozes do Brasil!

Rita quase engasgou quando o tio mencionou o fato...

- Aulas? Você é musicista?

Uma sem graça Guainûmby tomou mais um gole do suco antes de responder...sua timidez não se devia ao fato de cantar...mas de participar e admirar o projeto daquele que estava em sua frente:

- Eu canto...Um dos meus objetivos de estar aqui na Grécia é este, meu tio Toribeté conseguiu uma gravadora muito boa aqui para eu produzir meu primeiro álbum.

- Que maravilha, parabéns! Vai ter que dar uma palhinha pra nós depois do almoço, hã?

Seiya sorriu abertamente e Rita o acompanhou nisto...fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, indicando que ela cumpriria o que ele pedira...

Foi um tempo curto aquele que ficaram conversando sozinhos enquanto Aldebaram terminava de preparar o almoço...mas tão agradável que por alguns instantes, Seiya esquece-se completamente dos problemas e se sentiu verdadeiramente de férias...

No almoço a situação foi ainda mais alegre e descontraída...as brincadeiras dos três, que pareciam ser grandes amigos há muito tempo, foi divertida e interessante...conversas que giravam de assuntos banais, como a melhor maneira de se arrumar uma mala, até assuntos mais sérios, tais como o andamento dos projetos no Brasil e a vulgaridade da musica atual, transformaram a idéia de que aquelas férias seriam entediantes para o cavaleiro de bronze. Seiya, mentalmente e olhando admirado para a brasileira, agradeceu aos deuses por terem mandado pessoa tão maravilhosa para ficar no Santuário no mesmo período de seu descanso...

Mal sabia ele...o que os deuses reservavam...

"Niguém mais coça bicho de pé

nem niguém caça mais arrastapé

viver assim é o que é"

CONTINUA...

N/A: Obrigada Royal One por ter lido a fic, daqui pra frente acredito que vc vai curtir mais, por conta do envolvimento do Deba! Minha querida beta July-chan, obrigada novamente!! Para aqueles que leram e não comentaram, agradeço imensamente também! Todo autor gosta de um comentário, mas nada como ver que sua fic foi visualizada quase diariamente!!! Valeu!

Sei que é complicado, porque sempre tenho uma desculpa...XD Mas acalmem-se...eu nunca deixei uma fic sem terminar, ainda que fique muuuito tempo sem atualizar. Estou terminando o meu TCC (pós-graduação) e não poderei sequer pensar em fics até o fim de março! Obrigado por serem tão pacientes comigo!

Dicionário Tupi:

Iyra – tio

Toribeté – é o sobrenome do Aldebaram, seu significado vira com o tempo

Guainûmby – leiam o prólogo...mais pra frente teremos ainda mais explicações


End file.
